


Foot Massages vs. Ice Cream

by TheDarknessFactor



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: BvS spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Post-Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Pregnancy, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessFactor/pseuds/TheDarknessFactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He settles himself on the other end, taking her right foot into his hands and pressing his thumb into the arch of her foot.  He could swear that her eyes roll into the back of her head.</p>
<p>“Good?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Yes, oh my god,” Lois groans, then cuts herself off.  “That sounded a lot more sexual than I meant it to.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foot Massages vs. Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "DCEU post-Clark's return, Lois in the last stage of her pregnancy and Clark takes care of her."
> 
> This was one bit of fluff that I didn't mind writing. Hope you guys like it!

“Easy for you to say,” Lois grumbles.  “You’re not swelled up like a balloon.”

Clark has learned, fairly quickly, that it’s best not to reply to things like that.  There isn’t an answer that he can give that won’t make her try to punch him in the arm, even if she is laid out on the couch with a tub of chocolate and peanut butter ice cream.

He settles himself on the other end, taking her right foot in his hands and pressing his thumb into the arch of her foot.  He could swear that her eyes roll into the back of her head.

“Good?” he asks.

“Yes, oh my god,” Lois groans.  “That sounded a lot more sexual than I meant it to.”

Clark coughs, hiding a grin, and instead focusing on the massage.  Lois puts her ice cream on the coffee table, closing her eyes and smiling.  One hand is resting on her swollen abdomen.  He wonders if she’s subconsciously yearning to hold their child, the way he does sometimes.

He switches to the other foot; Lois makes another noise of appreciation.

“How do you _do_ that?” she asks.

“Trade secret.”

“Of course.”  One eye opens.  “It wouldn’t have anything to do with you using your X-Ray vision to figure out which nerves to work on, would it?”

Clark raises an eyebrow, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Lois says.

There’s a lethargic note in her voice that wasn’t there before - one that’s easy for Clark to identify.  He continues with the massage, however, watching as her breathing starts to even out, and her body goes lax.  He stops truly massaging her foot and instead switches to caressing the arch of it with his thumb.

“You can keep doing that,” she mumbles.  Evidently sleep hasn’t claimed her yet.

“Maybe we should head to bed, first.”

“Clark, I’m in my PJs.”  Lois opens both eyes this time.  “And I really, _really_ don’t want to move.”

“Then don’t.”  Before she can reply, he scoops her up in his arms, carrying her into their bedroom and gently setting her down on the bed.  Lois settles onto her side at once, curling around her bump.  Clark carefully tucks the duvet around her.

“Get in here,” she orders.

“I have to brush my teeth.”

One blue eye peeks out to glare at him.

Clark climbs into bed without another word, wrapping an arm around her middle.  Lois settles back against him, letting out a quiet sigh, and for a brief moment he has to marvel at how easily she relaxes with him.

There’s nowhere he’d rather be.


End file.
